Selfless Love
by seldombites
Summary: Lizzy knows that Ciel and Sebastian have feelings for each other beyond that of a master/servant relationship. Her heart is broken, but Ciel's happiness is important to her so she sets out to bring the two together. Rated M for possible future content. I don't own Black Butler or any part of it.
1. Prologue

**Selfless Love**

**Prologue**

Lizzy could not tell you exactly when her heart broke. There was no single moment she could pinpoint. It was, rather, a slow process – a little piece here, a little piece there, as she gradually became aware that her beloved Ciel did not return her feelings.

He used to care for her. She was sure of it. Maybe still did. Just not in the way she wished so much that he would. It was that damn butler's fault. Ever since he came on the scene Ciel had been different. More…remote. Yes, he still cared for her. But now he loved her as a friend, or maybe a younger sister. His true passions were reserved for Sebastian. And she was certain the butler returned his feelings.

It was the little things that gave it away. The way Ciel would search for the slightest excuse to order the butler about. The way that Ciel's eyes would follow him as he carried out his duties. The way the butler's fingers lingered for a split second longer than necessary when adjusting the young Earl's clothing.

It hurt her heart to see these things. Hurt her almost more than she could bear. But true love meant putting your beloved's happiness ahead of your own. Or so it said in the fairy-tales she was so fond of reading. So she locked her pain deep within her heart, planted a smile on her face and played the part of bubbly, air-headed fiancé.

What irritated her most about the situation was the way Ciel seemed oblivious to his own feelings. Her beloved Earl possessed street smarts and political savvy. He was diligent and savvy in service to his Queen. Yet he was utterly clueless when it came to matters of the heart.

Yes, she wanted Ciel to want her...to love her with all his heart, the way that she loved him. But his happiness was important to her and his happiness lay with that wretched butler. So, after one particularly gruelling afternoon of watching those two tiptoe around each other, she began to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 1: In Which Lizzy Visits Ciel

**Selfless Love**

**Chapter 1: In Which Lizzy Visits Ciel**

Lizzy burst through the door of Ciel's study, a vacant smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, my Beloved!" she gushed, ignoring the exasperated sigh that escaped Ciel's lips before he arranged his face into his usual passive expression.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I just wanted to see you, Ciel." Elizabeth pouted. "Does a Lady need a reason to visit her fiancé?"

"I'm very busy, Lizzy. Do we have to do this today?" he responded.

Elizabeth made her way over to Ciel's desk. "You work entirely too hard." She said. "You are going to exhaust yourself. I think you ought to take a break."

Her eyes darted about the room, searching for something to distract the young Earl from his brooding, before alighting upon the chess board in front of his desk.

"I know!" she said, "Teach me to play chess, Ciel. Would you? Please?"

"Don't you have tutors for that sort of thing?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, in a whiny, little-girl kind of voice, "but they are so boring! I simply cannot pay attention, and I really don't understand them at all!"

This was not true, of course. Elizabeth was actually quite an expert when it came to playing chess. It would not do, however, for a Lady to appear too intelligent in front of her menfolk. It tended to make them feel insecure.

"Fine." Ciel responded, annoyed. "But you must promise to return home immediately afterwards, so I can get on with my work."

Elizabeth nodded and sat at the chess table, while Ciel took a seat opposite. He then proceeded to attempt a chess lesson, becoming more and more irritated as Elizabeth deliberately made silly errors, moving pieces in the wrong direction, missing opportunities to capture Ciel's pieces and occasionally moving Ciel's pieces instead of her own, until he eventually lost his temper.

"Are you even listening to me?" the boy shouted at her. "You've been making the same mistakes over and over!"

Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes, and his voice softened.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." He said. "I didn't mean to yell. I know you are trying your best. Why don't we leave it there for today? I promise I will spend some time with you, soon."

Elizabeth brightened. "I know! Let's have a ball this Saturday!" she said, pretending not to hear Ciel's groan. "I shall arrive before noon to help prepare!" She made her way towards the door, pausing to look back at Ciel.

"Oh, by the way," she said, as though the thought had just occurred to her, "I will need to borrow Sebastian for a while before then."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Why, to help me prepare, of course!" she answered, innocently. "He is far more competent than any of my servants."

"Absolutely not." Ciel said, firmly.

Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh, come now, Ciel. Can't you do me this one little favour? Please? It's only for a little while before the ball!"

Ciel sighed. "Oh, very well. Sebastian will be yours to command from the time you arrive on Saturday until after the ball. Now, will you please just go home? I need to concentrate on my work!"

Elizabeth gave Ciel a brilliant smile, and turned to leave before he began to suspect the true reason for her visit. She did not feel the sharp eyes of the butler following her out the door, nor did she hear his amused response to the Earl's questioning look.

"I do believe Lady Elizabeth is up to something, Master."


	3. Chapter 2: In Which Lizzy Plots

Selfless Love

Chapter 2: In Which Lizzy Plots

Lizzy spent the days after her visit formulating a plan of attack. She didn't want to be too obvious, since Sebastian was shrewd and would surely pick up on her plotting. The plan could not be too convoluted, though. She was dealing with Ciel, after all. Smart as he was, he could be a bit dense at times.

She sighed. It was such a fine line to walk.

Idea after idea emerged, was considered and discarded. She had a general idea of what she wanted to do. It was the specifics that were stumping her. She was beginning to get rather frustrated. It was Friday already and she still wasn't certain how she was going to go about things.

Lizzy was just beginning to consider the wisdom of seeking advice from her friends when a sudden realisation hit. Of course! She had been going about this all wrong!

Her back straightened and her eyes narrowed as she finally began to fill out her plot.

**A/N**

**Apology 1 – Sorry for how long it has taken me to post this. Everything is sorted now, and I'm back to my fortnightly posting schedule.**

**Apology 2 – I know this is an incredibly short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer than usual, so hopefully that will make up for it.**

**Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
